


Meeting the Sister

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle is worried about meeting Rebecca.





	Meeting the Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books or the characters.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Isabelle whined. She was terrified that Rebecca wouldn’t like her. Getting the sisters approval was a big deal. Isabelle would know. She had approved of both Magnus and Clary. 

Clary just rolled her eyes at her, “Izzy, it’s going to be fine. Rebecca like everyone.” 

“Which is why it’ll be super bad if she doesn’t like me.” 

“She’s not going to hate you. I promise. You two are actually a lot alike.” Clary tells her, “You’re both very into fashion.” 

“I’ve never meet any of my ex's sister.” Isabelle confesses. 

“I would have been scared too if I didn’t already know you before I started dating Jace.” Clary confesses, “You really have nothing to worry about though. Rebecca will like you a lot. Just be your nice self.” 

There was then a knock on Izzy’s door. Simon opened it and peeked his head into the room, “Hey, Clary!” He greets. 

Clary waves at him then announces, “I should be going. Bye guys!” 

Simon then turns his attention to Isabelle. He walks over to her and hugs her. “You look beautiful as always.” Isabelle smiled. She loved that he called her beautiful instead of hot. It seemed more meaningful. “Are you ready, Iz?” 

“Yes. Where are we meeting your sister again?” She asks him. 

“Java Jones. We should probably be going.” 

The couple then leaves the Institute.   
-  
Rebecca was already there when they arrived. Simon had mentioned that she was always ridiculously early to everything. She hugged Simon tight when she saw him. “Gosh, you actually have muscles now. How would have thought that you could do that? Also, you’re so tall now.” Simon had grown a lot since he stopped being a vampire.

“You’re still a shorty.” He joked. Rebecca hit him like Izzy did to Jace sometimes. He usually deserved it. “Rebecca, this is my girlfriend Isabelle. Isabelle, this is my sister Rebecca.” 

Rebecca pulled her into a tight hug. Then pulled back to look at her. Rebecca then looked at Simon, “You’re so pretty.” 

“Thanks. I like your scarf.” Isabelle actually did. It was a blue flannel scarf that brought out Rebecca’s eyes. 

“Do you have an accent?” Rebecca asks her. 

Isabelle and Alec had both inherited the Idris accent, but barely anyone ever noticed. Clary said it was most noticeable when Isabelle said certain words. Especially, words that have a s in it. “Um, I have a little one. My parents both grew up in France.” That had always been her story to any mundanes that asked. 

“Oh, that’s cool. Simon, said you grew up in New York.” 

“My parents became citizens here when they were in their early twenties.” Isabelle says. It wasn’t a lie. 

“That’s interesting. What brought them here?” 

“Um…” Isabelle didn’t think telling her that her parents were part of a cruel group and that they were sent to New York as a punishment was  good idea. “My dad’s job.” 

“Cool. Let’s sit down and we can talk more.” 

Isabelle was pleasantly surprised with how well things went. Her and Rebecca got along really well. She was excited to see her again.

“I told you that you had nothing to worry about.” Simon tells her.

“Shut up.”


End file.
